DIGIMON : Secret Identities
by Psychopathic Shortest Fuchsia
Summary: ~UPDATE~ Ok...SUPER UPDATE! I changed EVERYTHING! Well not exactly, it explains in the story. I also deleted the second chapter for the re-writing process.


(Ok…I changed EVERYTHING, except the Digimon's names! I re-wrote the whole story and changed the characters names, here they are (first name last) =  
Yamino Youji = Warabeno Ikisosou  
Ranningu Seishou = Seishuku Feari-  
Kaikuno Omoi = Taimuno Kaiku  
Nenshoukonno Doki = Reikonnenshouno Mukappara  
Ataenushino Itonami =Ataenushino Itonami ~oops~)   
  
  
  
DIGIMON:  
Secret Identities  
  
  
  
Three years ago Ikisosou and other young children glanced out of their crystal clear windows, only to see a dinosaur and a bird biting and slashing each other. A gruesome battle was going on, and is yet to come…  
  
  
  
Woooooooosh…  
The quick breeze blew by a young girl's hair, making it twirl and spin in the air, like a dance. She brushed her left hand threw her hair to settle it down and glanced blindly at a young boy, who she knew from school. For years he sat in front of her, never knowing whom she was, never knowing what she could be. He glanced back at her and smiled, thinking she was new to this camp. She and the young man had been going to this camp for three years and never once did that boy who held a spot in her heart for so long notice her. She was a shadow in the darkness, a star in the afternoon sky, an invisible child that no one noticed.  
Just then a short, fuzzy haired boy rammed into her side and she tumbled down to the ground.  
"Oh, Ikisosou-san, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" He said. "Are you ok, I'm Izumi Koushiro." Koushiro held out his hand to help her up.   
Taking his hand, Koushiro pulled her up and she asked, "How do you know my name?"  
"I'm in your PE class, you very athletic for your age. I've always wanted to talk to you, but I never had the chance. I really stink at PE, I'm better at computers than sports." Koushiro explained. "So, this is my first year at this camp, how about you?"  
"Hey, you! Short fuzzy haired kid! Get over here!" Someone yelled from a distance.  
"That must be for me, sorry I got to go, see you later!" He said as he waved good-bye and ran off before Ikisosou could answer any of his questions.  
"Bye…"  
Ikisosou looked around, wondering if any of her friends were here.  
"Hey, Ikisosou-chan! Wait up!" An average sized girl ran up to her. "I didn't know you went here too!"  
"Hello Sora, this your first year here? It's my third." Ikisosou answered her.  
"Really? Is it fun? I've never gone to an all summer camp." Sora trailed off.  
"Fun? It depends on the person, my parents send me here just to get rid of me for the summer…they've never sent Akaruihi-chan, my little brother, to an all summer camp and they never will. My parents hate me."  
"That's not true…but, if it is, can't they just put you up for adoption? No offence…sorry…"  
"None taken, adoption? Ha! My parents tried that already but it didn't work."  
"Maybe it didn't because they love you?" Sora suggested.  
"Love? God, Sora…don't make me laugh! No one in the world loves me. No one even notices me, I'm just rejected by everyone."  
"Don't say things like that! It's not true every bit of that isn't true!" Sora was almost yelling. "People care about you, no matter what you think! I have to go now…see you later!" And with that, Sora ran of.  
Ikisosou did notice the tears that fell to the ground as Sora ran away, and it just hurt her more. ~ Everyone I talk to ends up running away from me; mad or crying… ~ She sadly thought. ~ Maybe I'm not meant to have friends… ~  
The wind blew through her hair making it dance once again. The cold air danced on it's own around Ikisosou, twisting and twirling her long skirt and shirt. ~ The wind always gives the appearance of joy, making everything it touches dance. Except for my heart… ~ She thought to herself.  
Walking around, Ikisosou turned towards her cabin, cabin number 13. ~ Hello cabin 13, remember me? ~ Ikisosou had had cabin number 13 every year she came to this place; and every year it was in worse condition than the year before. It was a disgusting, dirty, dark pit made of wood in the shape of a house. Ikisosou hated it here but she had no choice. All of her summers were boring and stupid; there was nothing to do around this camp. Sure there was canoeing and swimming but all the canoes were falling apart and there was something growing in the pool that she didn't want to go near.   
While she was walking up to her deformed cabin, a glittering light caught the corner of Ikisosou's eyes. She turned around to see what it was, the object was floating in the air and the light dimmed until she could tell that it looked kind of like a small clock. Frightened, Ikisosou's slender arm reached out and grabbed the floating, glowing object. A large, bright light filled the area then was gone as fast as it came and Ikisosou disappeared.  
FLASH!  
The bright light appeared once more, but in a different place and Ikisosou appeared. She looked around her surroundings; she was in a jungle but instead of dirt on the ground there was sand. She closed her eyes and listened, there was no sound of life, no sound besides the rustling leaves in the trees and crash of what Ikisosou thought were waves. ~ Where am I? ~ She thought, eyes still closed, still listening. ~ Why am I here? ~  
K-stash! K-slash!  
Some bushes nearby were shaking and there was the wind blowing threw the area. Even more frightened by the sound she opened her eyes with a snap. Ikisosou was frozen, glaring at the bushes; prepared for whatever creatures that could be hiding there. Just like Koushiro said, she was very athletic for her age; but as of now, in this strange place, she felt weaker, like she was a totally different person. She then looked down at her outfit; it had changed! She was now wearing a soft lavender turtle neck t-shirt that ended about an inch above her belly button, pearl white gloves that went up to her elbows, a thick black skirt that ended just above her knees and leather "combat" boots that went up and a little past her knees. Her hair tie was no longer baby blue spheres on a stretchy string, but where now the soft lavender of her shirt and eyes. Ikisosou was now more scared then ever before, a cold sweat began to pore down her forehead.  
K-slash! K-stash!  
There it was again, but louder and closer this time. The sweat on her forehead thickened as her heart speeded up and she swallowed her fear.  
"Who, or what are you?! I command you to come out from hiding!" Ikisosou managed to yell. "Come out now!"  
K-STASH!!!  
A small, black lion creature jumped out of the bushes and leaped over towards Ikisosou. It had short, sleek black fur covering its body; between its two long, thick "bunny" ears was a thick scruff of neon orange fur. On the middle of its forehead, between it's eyes, was a silvery black crescent moon with silvery white "sun rays." It had four short legs ending with three toes; it had a short tail with a medium sized neon orange scruff of fur at the end. Its eyes were kind of wide and looked Egyptian.  
"Hiya! I'm Meimon, you must be Warabeno Ikisosou-chan!" It said is a high, girlish, raspy voice. "Welcome to the Digital World!"  
"Wh-who, or what, are you??? Where am I?" Ikisosou stuttered.  
"Why, I just told you that! We are in the DigiWorld, that stands for digital world, and I'm a EviDigimon."  
"What's a EviDigimon?" Ikisosou asked, confused.  
"A EviDigimon is an Evil Digital Monster, and that's what I am." Meimon answered with ease. "Don't ask me why we're called that, considering we're just like your normal Digimon. I have a twin around here somewhere…we're your Digimon partners!"  
"Oh, well, why I'm I here? Why are you here? What's a Digimon and what do you mean by partner?" The girl asked, filled with wonder. "I found this on the ground at camp, and when I held it, it started glowing. And the result is, I turned up out here."  
When Ikisosou showed the strange EviDigimon creature her unusual clock-like object, her eyes flared with a mysterious glare.  
"It's called an EviDigivice. It's this old legend about five children that were sent to the DigiWorld, and that they will some day become evil and destroy everything in site, including the real world. But, since it's only a legend, so it could be false, or so every Digimon hoped. Because, you see Ikisosou-san, you are one of those EviDigidestineds; and I am your EviDigimon partner. I don't know what the legend means by 'partner.'"  
Ikisosou was so shocked, this news came way to fast, she wasn't used to stuff like this. "W-what? Me? Destroy things? Worlds? Most unlikely, I'm about as powerful as a bug."   
"Sometimes bugs can be very powerful, Ikisosou-san. And, it won't be you, it'll be me, with you help of course."  
"Why? Why my help?"  
"I don't know."  
"Oh, then how do you know it's me that you need?"   
"When you picked up the EviDigivice you were transported here. "  
"No, how do you know that I'm the one that's "destined" to help you?" Ikisosou corrected.  
"You were transported to me. If you were some other Digidestined then you would probably be transported to…someone else." Meimon simply answered.  
"Ok…I think…where to now?"  
"That's your decision." Meimon said quickly. "You tell me."  
"Geese…ok, ano…how about that way?" The human girl asked, slowly pointing deeper into the jungle.  
"Sure, ok. Let's go then!" Meimon said as she bounded off into the jungle.  
"Hey! Mei-chan, wait for me!"  
Ikisosou chased after her little black creature until she heard a loud THUMP come from behind. She froze, not knowing what lies in the sand, slowly, ever so slowly; she turned her head and what she saw was more frightening than Meimon was!  
"Mugonno Feari-?!" Ikisosou gasped as she quickly turned around to help her fallen classmate and fellow EviDigidestined up.  
"Huh? Ikisosou-san? Where are we?" The young boy groaned.  
Shocked, Ikisosou told Meimon to tell him why he was here, for the most part anyways. ~ How does he know my name? Does he actually know I exist? Is he secretly in love with me? ~ Come on! Give yourself a break! Like that's ever going to happen! ~ Her mind quarreled. Ikisosou sighed as the little lion finished up and Feari- had turned quite pale.  
"So, I'm one of those Evi things and you're a something Digimon and Ikisosou-san and I are here to help you…what kind of sick joke is this, you lion freak!?!?" Feari- yelled after being so very calm.  
"For one, I am a lion/dragon! For another, I may be a freak, but it's rude to call Digimon that! And another thing THIS IS NOT A SICK JOKE! You were brought here for a reason and I intend to find out why!" Meimon said harshly. "Once everyone arrives here and we're all together, we're going to explore the Digital World! Ok? Good."  
"You're part dragon? Cool…no wonder you have long ears." Ikisosou led two of her slender figures up and down Meimon's ear. Right then, her ears perked up.  
"Did you hear that? I think its Youseimon!" Meimon said joyfully. Then she leaped over the two Japanese children and onto the sand. "Yousei-chan! Come out here, we've got Feari-!"  
"Err…Yusimon, is that my Digimon?" Feari- wondered aloud.  
"Yep!" A new voice had appeared and this one sounded odd. "And here he is!" This time a turtle like creature appeared, but this one had light blue wings, like a fairy's, and no tail. He was a green-ish tint and had red markings around his eyes. The EviDigimon rushed out to greet Feari-, jumping about happily.  
"Whoa…why do you look different from erm…Miemon?" Feari- asked his soon to be best friend.  
"For one, I'm YOUSEImon and she's MEImon. We look different measly because we ARE different! Mei-chan and I are two separate Digimon." The green faerie Digimon answered.  
"Oh, do you have a twin too?"  
"Nope. Very few Digimon have twins. VERY few; so far I've meet one pair, Meimon and Ranpumon. It surprised me when I heard that they were twins, considering the fact that they're totally different!"  
"Ok…so, how about we go find something to eat? I'm getting kind of hungry." Ikisosou suggested.  
"Sure, we just have to find the other three first, Ikisosou-chan." Meimon pointed out.  
"Oops…forgot about that. Do you know their names? By the way you guys can call me Iki-chan or Ikiso-chan or Sou-chan or So-chan or whatever!" She smiled happily at everyone.  
"Thanks, but I think we'll just call you Ikisosou-chan. Now, the names of the other EviDigidestineds are Mukappara, Kaiku and Itonami, I think. Do you any of them?" Meimon trailed off, blushing.  
"I think I know Kaiku, maybe, I'm not sure." Feari- answered.  
"Feari-chan, I'm sure you know EVERY girl in the Kyoto School District, just about everyone knows you! I'm surprised you're not dating anyone; I mean come on! You could probably get ANY girl you want! You know they all have crushes on you." Ikisosou said, agitatedly.   
Feari-'s face went so red Youseimon thought he was going to pop like a red balloon! Embarrassment swept through is body like a heat wave in California. "That's not true…" He whispered quietly.  
Laughter filled the air as Digimon fell on their backs. ~ I guess everything will be okay, with Meimon here to protect me and me to protect her. I will find a way home soon, bringing a friend along with me. ~ Ikisosou smiled at her thoughts and continued having a fun time. 


End file.
